


The Spaces Between Us Keep Getting Deeper

by jafersandoval



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, nada de esto es necesariamente real, sólo se me ocurrió cuando zayn se fue de 1D y lo escribí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jafersandoval/pseuds/jafersandoval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La despedida de Zayn no fue sólo a sus fans y a One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spaces Between Us Keep Getting Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí horas después de que fuese confirmada la salida de Zayn de One Direction.  
> Cualquier duda o consulta hacedla aquí en los comentarios o en mi [tumblr.](http://awallofcolors.tumblr.com)

-No puedes hacerme esto…

Sentados en uno de los sofás de la suit del hotel, Liam y Zayn se encontraban sentados, frente a frente. Ambos habían aprovechado la distracción de sus compañeros de banda -quienes discutían por cuál marca de papel higiénico era la más suave-, para hablar de su relación.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? ¿Qué había fallado entre ellos? Lo más fácil habría sido culpar a sus managers de todo lo que les había pasado, pero ambos eran ya lo suficientemente maduros para asumir las culpas de sus propios errores.

El plan había fallado. ¿Qué plan? Pues el de ocultar su relación.

Años atrás, Zayn se había visto obligado a aparentar una relación con la nueva estrella, integrante de Little Mix, Perrie Edwards. Pero eso estaba bien, todo el mundo sabía que para una boyband que aún estaba en crecimiento, buscando un lugar en el mundo de la música, tener un integrante homosexual era un peligro. Liam también tenía ‘pareja’ en aquel tiempo, y aún ahora la tenía.

-Liam, debes entenderme…

Perrie Edwards era una chica maravillosa. Un tanto torpe, sí, pero era agradable y dulce, y se llevaba tan bien con los chicos, que interactuar con ella no había sido mayor sacrificio. Ella sabía que lo suyo con Zayn no era real, y no es como si hubiese estado en sus manos enamorarse o no enamorarse de quien sabía no podía hacerlo. Zayn tenía a Liam. Zayn nunca correspondería su amor.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó. Perrie y Zayn tenían sus propias vidas, sus propias carreras. Ambos tenían sus fans, sus amigos y, si bien estaban comprometidos, la relación de ambos estaba con los días contados.

Nunca habría boda. Nunca habrían hijos. Nunca habría amor.

-No, no puedo entenderte. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cuántas cosas hemos pasado juntos? ¿En serio te rendirás tan fácil ahora?

Todo comenzó a venirse abajo con la llegada del 2015.

Poco se veían y, cuando lo hacían, tratarse con cariño era casi una obligación. Tanto Perrie como Zayn habían cometido muchos errores con el paso del tiempo, como cuando Perrie le prohibió ir al matrimonio de la madre de Louis, o aquella vez en que Zayn la había abandonado sin avisar para salir con los chicos en aquel yate.

-Esto está mal. Siempre estuvo mal… ¡¿Te das cuenta cuántas vidas hemos arruinado por tratar, de manera egoísta, de seguir juntos?! Yo ya no puedo más con esto, Liam.

Y hace unos días la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue una foto. Una simple foto de un paparazzi que no lo pensó dos veces antes de publicar esa imagen donde se veía a Zayn de la mano de una rubia que, definitivamente, no era su prometida.

El plan de engañar a Perrie con la primera chica que se le cruzara no había sido la mejor forma de cancelar su matrimonio, en lo absoluto.

-Herí a Perrie…

-Tú intentaste hablar con ella, Zayn. Le dejaste claro que ya no soportabas seguir viviendo una mentira.

-¡Y lo intentó!

-¡Salir simplemente sin ese estúpido anillo de compromiso no fue su mayor esfuerzo, sabes!

Al principio todo había parecido correcto y sencillo. Sólo tres pasos. Salir de fiesta, conocer una chica, hacer que la noticia llegara a oídos de Perrie. Ni Zayn ni Liam se sentaron a meditar cómo se sentiría Perrie ante eso, tampoco el escándalo que ocasionarían no sólo a ellos, si no a la banda completa e incluso a Little Mix. Cuando Zayn recibió la llamada de Perrie, escandalizada y herida, cayó de golpe en la dura realidad de lo egoístas que habían sido.

-Ella necesitaba tiempo. Nosotros no le dimos el tiempo suficiente.

-No, Zayn. No lo hicimos, pero no por eso tienes que…

-Colapsé, Liam. Estoy más allá de mis límites y necesito paz… Sólo necesito paz.

Las cosas no dejaron de empeorar cuando Perrie sacó sus pertenencias más importantes de la casa que compartía con Zayn.

-Pero Zayn… Estás pensando en dejar la banda. Estás pensando en dejarnos. Tú… ¡Estás planeado dejarme, maldita sea!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí, sí lo es y lo sabes!

-No dejaré One Direction.

Por un capricho, todo estaba mal ahora. Sí, él y Liam se amaban, pero los errores que habían cometido juntos, las personas afectadas con la situación, todo estaba en crisis. Zayn no veía la luz al final de este túnel lleno de problemas.

-Liam… -tomó las manos de su novio-. Sólo serán unos días. Necesito pensar. Ambos lo necesitamos, y si sigo aquí, haciendo como si nada pasara, seguiremos haciendo las cosas mal.

-Temo perderte -soltó una de sus manos, para acariciar la mejilla de Zayn-. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?

-Estaremos bien -sonrió enternecido-. Ya hablé con nuestros managers. Arreglaron un viaje para mí a casa. Podré disculparme con Perrie, descanzar un poco y quitar el estrés de mí.

Liam se acercó hasta unir sus labios con los de su novio.

-Te amo, Liam -lo abrazó Zayn.

-Yo también, Malik -lo estrechó con más fuerza.

_-Volveré en menos de una semana._

-¿Lo prometes?

- _Lo prometo._

Pero Zayn nunca volvió. One Direction ya no iba en 'una dirección’, iba en dos. ¿Cómo podrían las fans vivir con 1/5 de corazón menos? ¿No que FOUR era sólo el nombre del álbum?

Zayn había dejado One Direction. Zayn había roto su promesa y había abandonado a Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> Reitero que todo esto es mero invento de mi imaginación. No es como si esto de verdad hubiese sucedido... Supongo.


End file.
